The popularity of online social communities has grown at an incredible rate. The fast growing popularity reflects a large population of active users. A large population of active users can be used to distribute information efficiently and quickly. Security concerns prevent or substantially limit access to online social communities, thus preventing or substantially limiting access to the utility and entertainment of social network websites.